


Don’t Stop

by kodavege



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Hooking up with a stranger, Human AU, M/M, OOC, meeting at the club, my beautiful gay boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodavege/pseuds/kodavege
Summary: Vegeta’s forced to participate in ‘guy’s night’ with his coworkers when he notices a beautiful stranger keeps catching his eye. As the night progresses they keep bumping into each other. Can Vegeta ignore the pull he feels for this other man?





	Don’t Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Another human au because why not?

The club was crowded but his eyes kept finding him, no matter where he was or what he was doing. Despite his god awful bright attire - the man was certainly attractive in an obvious way. Vegeta noticed right away he wasn’t the only head that turned when the man walked by. Men and women alike stoped what they were doing to get a good look at him. Not that the other man seemed to notice. 

Vegeta scoffed at himself once again, shaking thoughts of the stranger out of his head. He certainly wasn’t here for that. Turning his focus back to the table, he tried to listen back to whatever pathetic story Nappa was telling but immediately lost interest again. His eyes flicked straight over to the man who’s existence he was desperately trying to ignore but felt a shock as he made direct eye contact. He looked away and blushed slightly. He waited a minute and looked again. 

He was still staring, and when they made eye contact again the man smiled. It was a huge, genuine grin that didn’t belong on a grown ass man. Vegeta glared in an automatic response. He looked away and forced himself to participate in the conversation in front of him.

Vegeta checked his phone for the time. He had been left alone to keep their table as coworkers went to get more drinks. Either the tall and handsome unknown man had finally left or the spell was broken, Vegeta couldn’t see him anywhere and silently sighed in relief that he was no longer there every time he looked up. 

That relief was short lived when he heard a loud clang and the stranger in question literally fell into his lap.

“Oh geez I’m such a klutz,” The man scrambled to get up but kept slipping and grabbing areas that had Vegeta lifting him up by the collar and dropped him on the floor before he could be embarrassed further. They both blushed. The other man finally picking himself up off the floor. He offered his hand to Vegeta. “I’m Goku by the way.” He sheepishly said while not making eye contact, hand still extended. Vegeta crossed his arms and raised his chin in obvious defiance of the friendly gesture.

“Goku, huh? That’s a dumb name.” He barked out in his most unfriendly voice he could manage. He felt drawn to this annoying man in a way he couldn’t explain and he wanted none of it.

“Well uh,” Goku rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “My birth name is Kakarot, but I was adopted and was given the name Goku...” he giggled as he rambled on. Vegeta took a good look at Goku or Kakarot or whoever this man was. He was tall, maybe half a foot taller than Vegeta. He could tell even though they weren’t both standing. His hair was jet black and wild, different lengths and standing up in random tuffs. His bright orange and black jacket is what originally caught his eye, not his physique. However now that they were up close, Vegeta had a hunch that he was built, just guessing from what he could see of his neck and a little bit of his chest. He was also wearing the tightest pants Vegeta had ever seen on another man and could he well defined leg muscles. Vegeta felt his throat go dry but was brought back to reality when the offered hand was finally lowered in defeat.

“Well Kakarot, it’s been a real pleasure, but I’d like to be out of this conversation now.”

“Yeah sure.” He giggled again, awkwardly this time and turned to leave. He was blocked by a large bald man who had a twisted smirk on his face.

“Who’s your friend, Vegeta?” Goku looked back to confirm who the large man was talking to.

“Move out of his way Nappa, he was just leaving.” Vegeta scowled. Nappa grinned wider, stepped to the side and bowed condescendingly. Goku turned and to look at him one more time, and gave a quick nod and a smile before heading back to bar. Nappa handed Vegeta his beer and sat down.

“He was a pretty little thing.” Nappa teased.

“Tch. Don’t be ridiculous. He’s a clumsy buffoon who literally just fell on top of me.” Nappa threw his head back and laughed.

“Better be careful that next time he doesn’t trip and land right on your dick!” He pulled out a condom and threw it on the table next to Vegeta. Vegeta sputtered and hisssd as he clammored around to put it in his pocket before anyone could see. Nappa continued to laugh while Vegeta blushed and gulped down his beer. He had never explicitly told Nappa that he was interested in men, but the jokes and innuendos were always thrown around generously in Vegeta’s presence. 

Vegeta slammed down his empty glass and went to get something stronger to drink. He walked over to the bar and a glimpse of orange caught his eye. He looked over to see Goku dancing like his life depended on it while a blue haired woman was all over him. Vegeta realized he was staring and kept walking to the bar. He ordered a double whiskey, quickly finishing, and ordering some more.

‘Why do I care that he’s obviously straight? He was obviously just being friendly when he fell on me earlier. And he probably just smiled at me earlier cause he thought he caught me staring and wanted to be polite.’ He nursed his fourth drink cursing himself for caring. He hadn’t bothered getting up from the bar, but decided it was a good time to announce he was leaving and head home. 

Somewhere in the cosmos a deity he had obviously pissed off somehow was laughing at him. As he walked by the dance floor, purposely looking straight ahead he was shoulder checked. He stumbled over feet and literally fell into the arms of the man he was trying to avoid.

“Hey don’t tell me you’ve ‘fallen’ for me already?” Goku laughed as he helped Vegeta righten himself so he was standing.

“Tch. That could have been my lame joke earlier,” He slapped the hand on his wrist, turned to leave but tripped over his own foot. He was caught again before he could fall down. “Shit.”

“Hey are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I just drank more than I realized and got up too fast.” Vegeta feigned confidence but that was debunked immediately as he began to sag his full weight into the other man. Goku pulled him closer so he could use both arms to hold him up. 

“Why don’t we find somewhere you can sit down?” Vegeta grunted into Goku’s chest. Goku took that as a yes, and began leading him to a nearby booth. He left briefly and came back with a pitcher of water.

“I ordered some food too. I don’t know what you like, so I just got a bit of everything.” Vegeta sipped on his water and tried to pay attention to the words being spoken to him. Goku looked at him expectantly so he nodded. That seemed to be the correct response because Goku beamed at him. Vegeta wanted to recoil from the overly enthusiastic energy being thrown his way but they were interrupted by several trays of food being placed between them. 

“Holy shit, Kakarot how much food did you order?”

“Oh, um, I just said I didn’t know what you liked so I ordered a big mix of everything.” Vegeta huffed and looked down at the food to distract himself from the guilty feeling that was creeping up on him. 

“I’m not going to eat all this!”

“Don’t worry, whatever you don’t eat, I’ll finish. Here pick whatever you want.” Vegeta didn’t usually eat bar food, but he was too drunk to walk so he figured a little grease to help sober up wouldn’t hurt him too much in the long run. Vegeta picked out a few things, and chewed each bite slowly. Goku on the other hand inhaled his food. Wolfing down bites like it was his first meal in weeks. Vegeta stared in horror. Goku noticed his look. Finishing the bite in his mouth he smiled and apologized shyly. He made an obvious effort to eat slower and more civilized afterward.

Finally, both finished their share, Goku fidgeting uncomfortably and Vegeta tapped his finger on his arm as he crossed them. 

“Thank you for your help Kakarot.”

“Yeah you’re welcome! It’s weird how we keep running into each other.”

“It’s a small establishment, it’s not too strange that we keep running into one another.”

“Actually I meant that we physically keep running into each other.”

“Hng.” Vegeta said nothing else. They sat in silence for another moment. Vegeta tried to gauge if he was sober enough to leave. He definitely couldn’t drive but didn’t especially didn’t want to get a cab home. He’d have to wait a little longer before leaving. The silence continued awkwardly lingering in the air. Vegeta surprised himself by breaking it first.

“Where’s your girlfriend, did she go home already?” ‘Where did that come from?’ Goku’s eyes widened.

“My girlfriend?”

“That blue-haired bombshell I saw you with earlier. I assumed she was your girlfriend or whatever.” Vegeta tried to wave his fingers to convey the insignificance to the thought, but he was embarrassed at having said anything. Goku’s eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

“Oh you must mean Bulma. Why’d you think she was my girlfriend? She’s practically my sister.” Vegeta almost spit out the drink of water he was taking.

“If I had a sister, I certainly wouldn’t dance with her like that!” He was so appalled at the thought he hadn’t realized until it was too late that he had put his foot in his mouth. Goku smiled with a glint in his eye.

“Wow Vegeta, I didn’t know you saw us dancing.”

“I just happened to look and see you guys dancing together in a way that I think I’d pretty intimate for someone you say is like your sister. That’s all.” He looked away.

“Shoot, Bulma was trying to make her ex jealous, and he doesn’t know about me.” Vegeta waited for him to continue, but he never did. He looked over finally and noticed the other man blushing and purposely looking anywhere but at Vegeta.

“Doesn’t know about you how?”

“Uh, that I’m definitely not interested in Bulma?” He answered weakly. Vegeta understood immediately.

“Because you’re gay?” He asked flatly. Goku finally looked at him.

“Yeah.” He gulped.

“Well you don’t have to pussyfoot around about it.”

“Haha, you’re right. Thanks.” He blushed and became very focused with his water. Vegeta, feeling coy, felt on the ground slowly with his foot until he found Goku’s. Goku was startled, visibly jumping in his seat but began to move his foot against Vegeta’s.

“Kakarot, it’s been fun but I should be getting home. If you want you can give me your number and we can hang out some other time.” Goku’s face caved in anguish.

“I don’t have a phone.” He whined. Vegeta looked up in astonishment.

“Everyone has a phone.”

“You sound just like Bulma. She’s been begging me to get a phone forever but I’d just break it or lose it so I just never got one.” He shrugged.

‘Dammit. If I leave now I’ll never see him again.’

“Hey do you have a business card or something. I could finally get a phone if I had someone else to talk to with it.” Vegeta pulled out his wallet and pulled out a business card. He wrote his personal number on it as well. Goku took it and put it in his pocket.

“I’ll walk you to your car.” Vegeta was too tired to argue, and he was worried he’d never see this curious man again. 

They walked toward the dance floor, and Goku groaned audibly when a new song started. Vegeta looked back at him, eyebrow raised in question.

“This is my favorite song. I’ve been waiting all night for them to play it.” Goku admitted sadly, his head hung in disappointment. Vegeta surprised himself when he grabbed Goku by the wrist, pulling him into the dance floor instead of passing right by it.

“Would you care to dance then?” He asked coyly, with a smirk on his face. Goku’s eyes lit up and he allowed Vegeta to pull them into a corner. Vegeta must have been drunker than he thought, because he immediately started dancing to the beat. He didn’t recognize the song but the rhythm was easy to follow. 

He pushed his ass up against Goku’s crotch, and Goku placed his hands on Vegeta’s rolling hips. Vegeta’s skin tingled everywhere, but the area the other man’s hands touched felt like it was on fire. Goku met his movements and they were basically dry humping on the dance floor. Vegeta tilted his head up as he pulled Goku’s down into a sloppy kiss. Their tongues slid out of their mouths as the kiss deepened.

Soon, he felt an easily recognized pressure behind him and he focused his movement, grinding against the still hardening erection pressing into him. Goku groaned and tightened his grip on Vegeta’s hips.

Vegeta’s eyes snapped open when he realized his own dick was starting to grow. The song ended and he moved away from Goku. He caught the deliciously flustered look on Goku’s face and his mind completely clouded over with desire. Without a word, he began to to drag Goku back off the dance floor and to the bathroom. Goku only protested slightly when the door closed, but was quickly cut off when Vegeta pulled him down into another kiss. 

“Vegeta, what...? Umph.”

Vegeta ran his hands up over Goku’s well-toned arms. Goku slid both of his hands into Vegeta’s hair, pulling their faces even closer. Vegeta bit Goku’s lower lip, and was rewarded with the deepest, sexiest moan he had ever heard. He moved his hand down and began rubbing Goku’s bulge through his pants. His eyes rolled back and he began to pant, his kiss becoming much more desperate. Goku finally opened his eyes and looked down at Vegeta. When their eyes met it was like pleasurable shocks all over his body.

‘I have to have him now!’ He growled as he pulled himself away from the man enough to start digging through his pockets. He found what he was looking for, and threw it at him. ‘Take that Nappa, you bald dirty bastard.’ Goku caught the condom and looked surprised when he realized what it was. Vegeta didn’t wait for his reaction, he fell to his knees and began unbuttoning Goku’s pants.

Goku once again seemed flustered but didn’t make any protests when Vegeta placed a tender kiss on the tip of his erection. Vegeta sighed and began licking and kissing his whole length. Goku slumped against the wall, unable to support his own weight anymore. He placed a hand on Vegeta’s head but didn’t try to pull on his hair or control his movements in any way. Vegeta was surprised but pleased, and continued at his own pace. He took the impressive cock into his mouth as far as he could and began to pump his hand over the remaining length. He moaned at the feeling of having such a wonderful specimen of a man before him. 

When Goku finally began to thrust into his motions he pull back. Goku frowned at the loss of contact but didn’t say anything. He seemed completely willing to go with whatever Vegeta wanted. Vegeta wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood up. He gestured back at the condom Goku was still holding in his other hand and took off his pants while he waited. Normally he preferred not to bottom the first time, but with their height differences and their chosen location, he didn’t see any other real options. 

Pants off and condom on, Vegeta walked back towards Goku and was surprised when he was lifted up so their faces were at the same level and he instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around the taller man. He was even more surprised when two fingers were inserted into his mouth, but he licked and sucked on them with gusto. Once removed from his mouth, one was inserted into his entrance and he began kissing Goku like his life depended on it. One finger became two and he was stretched and prepared until he felt like he couldn’t take it anymore. He began thrusting his hips so that his dick rubbed against Goku’s, and even with the condom on, it felt delicious. Goku removed his fingers and adjusted Vegeta so he was right below his entrance. Once lined up and his tip was beginning to press in, he moved both hands to Vegeta’s ass cheeks. Simultaneously spreading them and holding him up. He slid into him slowly until he was fully inside. Vegeta tightened his grip around Goku’s neck, preparing to move himself. But Goku shocked Vegeta once again by using his grip on his behind to move his body up and down, completely controlling the pace and angle. It was slower than Vegeta would have picked, but the feeling was indescribable so he did nothing to hinder Goku’s movements. 

Vegeta went back to kissing Goku. Once again he slipped his tongue through his lips and was lost in pure bliss. When they separated Goku’s breath was labored and Vegeta knew he wouldn’t last long. He tightened his legs around Goku’s waist and moved a hand down to his own erection. He jerked himself off with quick shallow pumps. In no time, his orgasm erupted. 

“Kakarot!” He cried out as he came, causing the other man to reach his peak. Goku burrowed himself as deep inside Vegeta as he could, screaming out his name with wild abandon and Vegeta wasn’t sure if there was a single person in the building that didn’t hear him.

As they recovered from their orgasms Vegeta started to feel guilty. He usually didn’t hook up with strangers, let alone in such a public setting. Goku helped him down and they both began to get dressed. Goku wrapped the condom in some toilet paper, and placed it in the trash. His face was very red, and he suddenly looked very shy. Vegeta pulled him into a quick kiss. When he pulled away Goku was still blushing. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in question.

“Sorry I’ve just never done this before.” Vegeta nodded.

“Me either.” He replied flatly. This seemed to make him feel better because he pulled Vegeta in for another kiss. When they finally parted Goku was smiling.

“Did you still want to hang out sometime?”

“Are we going to do that again?” Goku’s blush came back. He nodded sheepishly.

“We can if you want.”

“Very well. You better tell your friend you will take a phone now very soon.” They left the bathroom and did there very best not to look they hadn’t just had wild sex in there. Vegeta thought they probably failed.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this one also got away from me and I had an idea for a second chapter. This was originally how it was supposed to end and it just be a one shot. If you enjoyed this then hold out for more public sex.


End file.
